


Five Steps to An Einherji's Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning over someone is hard. When you're both dead... that's a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Steps to An Einherji's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's writing a multi-chapter fic? It's this bitch.

Magnus groaned. His smile, his laugh, his face wouldn’t get out of his head. _Shit_ , he thought to himself. _I have a crush on TJ._

He didn’t even know exactly when it had started. Lately, he’d just felt… different around TJ. His heart would beat faster, he would smile more and he would get jittery. Words seemed to come out awkwardly, and his cheeks heated up whenever TJ laughed or looked at him too long.

It had taken too long to realize he was in deep. Magnus had learned to bury his feelings for people, platonic or romantic alike. He’d forgotten what having a crush felt like. _Shit_ , he thought again. _I hate feelings._

* * *

 

Elizabeth could be a bother sometimes. TJ had known her for more than one hundred years, and that never changed.

“You like him, don’t you?” she teased. “Don’t pretend you don’t know who I’m talking about.”

“Shut up, Elizabeth,” he said from where he sat reading. Why did he invite her over again? Oh yeah. He didn’t. She threatened to destroy the door if he didn’t let her in when she knocked.

She walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, looking at TJ across from where she sat.

“Come on, you know you do.”

He looked up at her. “And what if I do like him?”

“Well then, you should just say it.”

He sighed. “Fine. Then yes… I like him.”

“Say his name.”

TJ got off the couch and stood in front of her. “Don’t you have Valkyrie stuff to do?” he asked, looking at her angrily.  

Elizabeth smiled. “Nope. Just say his name.”

“I like Magnus.” His face heated up, his cheeks turning slightly red. Elizabeth burst into laughter. “Shut up!”

“Never!” she shrieked, laughing. She got off the couch and ruffled her brother’s hair before leaving. “See you around.”

Elizabeth was definitely a bother.


End file.
